Widely publicized reports of unethical conduct of research by investigators in the public and private sectors have increased efforts to foster the responsible conduct of research (RCR) by young and career-change investigators. Mentoring has been considered an important factor in training and increasing productivity of young investigators, however, the role and characteristics and knowledge of the mentor in teaching and modeling RCR has not previously been evaluated. This research proposal utilizes a unique group of young investigators to determine the impact of RCR training. There are four K awards offered through the NIH, (K01, K08, K23, and K25) that are designed to provide mentored training for new researchers with the goal of developing them into responsible independent investigators. These investigators are required to both specify their planned education in RCR as well a mentor for their 3 to 5 year grant. These investigators have only been studied in one prior focus group of 28 K23 investigators to look at overall experience with the grant. In this proposed study, mentored K recipients funded in 2007 (N=3284) and their mentors will be surveyed. The study is designed: (1) Determine the methods of RCR training received by K recipients and their mentors, the perceived helpfulness of these methods, and the extent to which the ORI 9 Core Instructional areas are covered by RCR training. (2) Determine the RCR competence of mentees and mentors by evaluating application of RCR principles utilizing cases, perceptions of RCR knowledge, and reports of RCR misbehaviors. (3) Determine and analyze metrics reflecting the frequency and duration of mentoring interaction, the degree of satisfaction with the mentoring relationship, and outcomes of the association. (4) Evaluate a RCR Multi-component Mentoring Model that predicts mentee RCR competence (application, knowledge, and misbehaviors) using mentee RCR training, mentor RCR training, mentor competence (RCR application, knowledge and misbehaviors), general mentoring qualities, frequency of mentoring, and ethical climate. [unreadable] [unreadable] Relevance: K recipients, required to have both RCR training and a mentor, provide a unique opportunity to determine the extent and impact of RCR training on young investigators. No prior study has provided in-depth analysis of RCR training or mentoring in this population. The information Generated from this study will allow for determination of the importance and interaction of different key elements on RCR training, knowledge, and behaviors. Finally, although this study is specifically looking at K awardees and their mentors, the information learned can be generalized to others young investigators including doctoral and post-doctoral trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable] The public demands that scientific research be conducted ethically and responsibly and young investigators must learn both the technical skills as well as responsible conduct of research (RCR). This study will evaluate NIH funded mentored researchers' and their mentors' knowledge, application and behaviors in responsible conduct of research and will specifically evaluate the role of the mentor in the RCR development of young investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]